Administrative Core A will manage, co-ordinate, and provide communication between the investigators in the AADCRC. Dr. Broide will continue to serve as overall Program PI of the UCSD AADCRC and manage the program through Core A in consultation with the program executive committee comprising PIs of the three individual projects (Broide, Croft, Doherty) as well as key co-investigators (Kurten, Hamid). Dr Broide will ensure that the administrative, scientific, and fiscal responsibilities of the AADCRC are carried out as proposed. Dr. Broide will be assisted by his administrative assistant Stella Tan, as well as his budget analyst Grace Pangco in the Department of Medicine Business office. Core A will organize monthly scientific meetings of the UCSD AADCRC to have formal presentations from each project and scientific core in rotation and discuss work in progress. Core A will continue to provide travel funds and ensure that Project PIs and key Core co-Investigators attend and present their work at the annual NIH AADCRC meeting in Bethesda. The two co-investigators not at UCSD in Core B (Kurten, Hamid) will participate by videoconference in the monthly meetings. Core A will prepare six monthly reviews of progress made by each Project and Core to assess how they are meeting the goals of the overall AADCRC, interaction between projects, and use of Cores. The Core A PI will meet with each of the project and core PI?s individually to discuss any impediments to progress and plans to address any if present. Core A will review each of the Projects and Core?s annual progress reports to NIH, and co-ordinate submission of the annual progress reports to the NIH.